The following description relates to operating a quantum processor that has a three-dimensional device topology.
In some quantum computing architectures, qubits are implemented in superconducting circuit devices defined on a substrate. The qubits can be implemented, for example, in circuit devices that include Josephson junctions. The circuit devices are typically interconnected by connections defined on the substrate, for example, between neighboring pairs of circuit devices.